Surat Lamaran
by miisakura
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke itu makhluk paling menyebalkan!


Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Surat Lamaran©miisakura

Warning: standard warning applied

.

.

Hinata duduk dengan gelisah di ruang tamu keluarga Hyuuga. Ruangan berukuran dua belas tatami itu mendadak terasa seram. Hime Hyuuga itu mencemaskan dua pria yang sedang bersitegang, seperti siap membunuh kapanpun pemicunya muncul.

Ia menatap sang kakak, Neji Hyuuga, yang terlihat sedang menantang. Kepercayaan dirinya akan kesempurnaan seorang Hyuuga membuatnya tidak akan pernah sudi tunduk pada siapapun.

Sedangkan di depannya, seorang pria sempurna lainnya menanggapi tantangan itu dengan segala keangkuhannya. Ia, adalah Uchiha, dan bagi Uchiha semua yang diinginkannya harus didapatkan.

Sang hime bertambah khawatir. Jarak mereka hanya satu depa, tanpa halangan apapun. Dan Neji baru saja selesai berlatih kendo, ia bahkan tidak repot-repot menaruh pedang kayu kesayangannya terlebih dahulu saat seorang pelayan menghampirinya dan mengatakan bahwa ada seorang pemuda yang datang mengunjungi hime Hyuuga.

"Jadi, katakan lagi apa alasanmu ke sini?" Neji mengahiri tatap-tatapan tidak bermanfaat itu. Kentara sekali pemuda ini tidak bisa digertak.

"Aku. Ingin. Melamar. Hyuuga. Hinata." Sasuke menekankan setiap katanya. Ia sudah bosan jika harus mengulangi kalimatnya lagi. Jadi, sekalian saja ditegaskan, siapa tau si Hyuuga sombong didepannya ini punya kesulitan pendengaran.

Tadinya sih, Sasuke hanya berniat bertemu Hinatanya. Tapi, begitu melihat tampang mengesalkan si Hyuuga ini, ia jadi semakin ingin mengganggunya. Lagipula, klaim kepemilikan sudah Sasuke dapatkan jauh-jauh hari. Jadi, tidak ada salahnya kan?

"Hinata..." Putri Hyuuga tersentak begitu pandangan beralih padanya. "Kau kenal dia?" Neji menunjuk dengan tidak sopan seolah-olah Sasuke sama sekali bukan di strata yang sama dengannya.

"Y-ya..."

Neji bangkit. Ia mengambil selembar kertas dan sebuah pulpen yang sudah disiapkannya—untuk berjaga-jaga jika hal seperti ini terjadi—dari salah satu laci di ruangan itu.

Ia kembali dan menatap malas pria di hadapannya. Harus dia akui lelaki itu lebih sulit dari yang lainnya untuk diusir, terlebih lagi sang kepala Hyuuga sedang tidak berada di tempat, ini akan menjadi tanggung jawabnya untuk menjauhkan Hinata mereka dari para lelaki brengsek.

Neji memberikan apa yang dibawanya sehingga membuat Sasuke mengernyit saat melihat judulnya. Surat Lamaran?

"Jawab semua yang tertulis disana. Aku akan menilai apa kau layak menjadi menantu Hyuuga."

Oh, jadi ini ujian untuk Sasuke, eh?

Baiklah kita mulai mengisi dan buat si coklat ini menyesal telah memberi kesempatan.

Sasuke mengisi dengan cepat dua puluh poin yang tercantum di sana, ia kemudian mengembalikannya pada si mata pucat dan menunggu reaksinya dengan seringai puas.

.

Surat Lamaran©miisakura

.

Surat Lamaran Calon Menantu

Dengan ini keluarga Hyuuga menyatakan, siapapun yang menginginkan putri-putri Hyuuga wajib mengisi aplikasi ini dengan sebenar-benarnya untuk kemudian akan dipertimbangkan kelayakannya.

1\. Nama : Sasuke Uchiha

2\. TTL : Konoha, 23 Juli. Kau tidak perlu memberi hadiah, cukup serahkan adikmu padaku.

3\. Jenis Kelamin : Meski mama Mikoto sangat ingin aku menjadi Sasuko Uchiha dan dulu sering dipakaikan rok, aku tetap bisa membuat anak bersama Hime.

4\. No telepon : Pangilan cepat nomor satu di ponsel Hime.

5\. Alamat rumah : Dimanapun Hime berada.

6\. Pekerjaan : Kerja sambilan di perusahaan Uchiha sebagai direktur. Pekerjaan nomor satu sebagai lelaki yang mencintai Hime dan ayah dari bayi Hime.

.

Surat Lamaran©miisakura

.

Neji mulai membacanya, poin pertama memberi kejelasan kenapa pria di depannya begitu sombong hingga berani datang melamar dengan tidak sopan. Uchiha, memiliki _pride_ yang selalu bersaing dengan Hyuuga.

Poin kedua, ia menggeram. Tidak ada yang pernah dengan kurang ajarnya meminta hime Hyuuga sebagai hadiah ulang tahun.

Poin ketiga, ia tertawa dalam hati. Neji sangat bersyukur ternyata si songong itu menderita semasa kecilnya.

Poin ke empat, ia bertanya-tanya apa mereka sedekat itu?

Poin ke lima, Neji mulai marah karena kecolongan. Selama satu tahun ini, Hinata memang tidak tinggal di kediaman super duper mewah milik Hyuuga. Kuliahnya mengharuskan ia tinggal di apartemen di Suna. Apa selama ini mereka tinggal bersama?

Poin keenam, Astaga! Apa si brengsek ini berencana mengambil kewarasannya? Ia meremas kertas menjadi bola. Tidak peduli pada empat belas poin lainnya. Neji masih berusaha bersabar. Ia menarik napas sedalam-dalamnya dan menoleh dengan kaku pada Hinata.

"Hinata..." Suaranya yang berat dan dalam penuh emosi mulai menakuti Hinata.

"Y-ya," jawabnya mencicit.

"Apa kau hamil?"

Hinata memucat. Ia tidak berani lagi menatap ke dalam mata kakaknya.

"Brengsek kau, Uchiha!"

Neji meraung, melolong sekuat tenaganya melupakan ajaran dasar Hyuuga dan mencoba menyerang Sasuke. Membuat Hinata dan pelayan mansion kewalahan menenangkannya.

Sekarang, tidak jelas lagi siapa yang diuji dan menguji. Neji yang awalnya ingin menguji kelayakan Sasuke sebagai calon menantu Hyuuga kini malah mendapat ujian kesabaran dari Sasuke Uchiha. Yang jelas, Neji sudah kalah telak dari Sasuke.

_Poor you_, Neji.

.

.

End

.

miisakura, 18 Maret 2015


End file.
